Octillery
| name='Octillery'| jname=(オクタン Okutank)| image= | ndex=#224| evofrom=Remoraid| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= ock-TILL-er-ree | hp=75| atk=105| def=75| satk=105| sdef=75| spd=45| species=Jet Pokémon| type= | height=2'11"| weight=62.8 lbs.| ability=Suction Cups *Sniper| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Octillery (オクタン Okutank) is a -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Remoraid. Remoraid evolves into Octillery starting at level 25. Appearance Octillery resembles a cross between an octopus and a tank. It has a red body, multiple tentacles, a turret-like mouth, a row of two yellow protrusions, and a pair of white eyes that appears to make Octillery look sad. Special Abilities Octillery has the ability to spray ink in order to confuse predators, similar to a real-life octopus. Octillery also ensares prey with its tentacles, while using its rock hard head to kill the hapless victim. Because of its turret-like mouth, Octillery can use many energy based attacks, such as Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Charge Beam, and Octazooka (an attack exclusive to Octillery once it evolves from Remoraid at level 25). Octillery is Pokémon number 224 in the National-Dex in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. In the Anime Octillery first appeared in the Johto series of episode 215 Octillery The Outcast. A trainer who owned a Remoraid succeeded in evolving it into an Octillery. The trainer's Octillery, along with Pikachu, sent Team Rocket blasting off and Ash and his friends saved the trainer's kidnapped Remoraids. Octillery also appeared in the Advanced Generation episode 21 Which Wurmple's Which. May managed to hook up an Octillery which landed on Max's head. In the Advanced Generation, Harley has an Octillery. He used it to battle May's Munchlax in the Wisteria Town Contest. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Octillery| goldsilver=Evolve Remoraid| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Remoraid crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Safari Zone extension| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Remoraid| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Pokemon League, Routes 213, 222, 223, 224, 230| dprarity=Common| platinum=Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Pokemon League, Routes 213, 222, 223, 224, 230| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Remoraid| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Octillery| gold=It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles, then smashes them with its rock-hard head.| silver=It instinctively sneaks into rocky holes. If it gets sleepy, it steals the nest of a fellow Octillery.| crystal=Its instinct is to bury itself in holes. It often steals the nesting holes of others to sleep in them.| ruby=Octillery grabs onto its foe using its tentacles. This Pokémon tries to immobilize it before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be too strong, Octillery spews ink to escape.| sapphire=Octillery grabs onto its foe using its tentacles. This Pokémon tries to immobilize it before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be too strong, Octillery spews ink to escape.| emerald=It ensnares its foe with its suction-cupped tentacles before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be too strong, it spews ink to escape.| firered=It instinctively sneaks into rocky holes. If it gets sleepy, it steals the nest of a fellow Octillery.| leafgreen=It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles, then smashes them with its rock-hard head.| diamond=It lives in the gaps of boulders and in holes on the seafloor. Its suction cups grip prey tightly.| pearl=It obscures its foe's vision by spitting a cloud of murky ink. It makes its nest among boulders.| platinum=It loves to lurk inside holes in rocks. It sometimes sprays ink on prey by sticking out only its mouth.| heartgold=It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles, then smashes them with its rock-hard head.| soulsilver=It instinctively sneaks into rocky holes. If it gets sleepy, it steals the nest of a fellow Octillery.| }} Moves By Level-Up Start: Water Gun 11: Constrict 22: Psybeam 22: BubbleBeam 22: Aurora Beam 25: Octazooka 38: Focus Energy 54: Ice Beam 70: Hyper Beam Trivia *Despite Pokedex entries saying that it has a Rock hard head, it does not have the ability Rock Head and it can't learn Headbutt. *Octillery can learn all of the Beam moves, except SolarBeam. *Octillery, in similarity to Milotic and Gyarados, has an evolution that is completely different in appearance. Origin It is based on an octopus with some tank-like characteristics Name Origin Its name is a combination of octopus and artillery Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon